


Hufflepuff: House of the Sluts

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: In a world where the School House's are decided not just by personality but are used to sort one's station in life Slytherins (Cunning/Subterfuge Jobs) are the house of Politician's/Lawyer's/Spies , Ravenclaw's (Intellectual Jobs) the house of future Teachers/Researcher's/Businessmen, and Gryffindor's (Leadership Jobs) the house of Leaders/Law Enforcement/Soldiers and the like there is one house where you end up Subservient to the other houses Hufflepuff and are even assigned to serve another student while at school.6th Year Cedric Diggory [Hufflepuff], the Upperclassman he was assigned to had just graduated Hogwarts and he has been assigned a new "mentor" to help him learn his place in society, the famous 4th Year Gryffindor student Harry Potter believed to be the future leader of the wizarding world, and now he must learn to serve his new "mentor".
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory/OMC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	1. First Night of a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Famous:Hello darlings one and all, I do hope you are going to enjoy this one~ this was quite some fun to do for yet another Harry Potter fic, tell us what you think read review and enjoy

The Wizarding World was one of mystery and magic, the very essence of magic flowed through the land and from it all sorts of mystery and magic could be used, cast, discovered, etc. Since the founding of England’s most famous school Hogwarts by the founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherine, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Hogwarts was the crown jewel of England’s magic society as for generations children of the magical families of England have come to learn the ways or witchcraft and sorcery, to learn the ways of the old with magic, spells, incantations, potions, spell creation, etc. As the years went by like sand through an hourglass the magical word of England grew more and more with each new generation of students that came to learn from Hogwarts. 

Upon entering Hogwarts each and every student was placed into one of the four houses based on none other than the founder’s themselves, to get into each house there was a test by a being known as the sorting hat which could tell where each student would go based on their personality. Yet that wasn’t all, as when they were just sorted into houses but they were also sorted into one's station in life, where they would work, how their lives would continue on the moment that they graduated from Hogwarts. Each one of the four houses of Hogwarts represented where one would go in life, for example Slytherine the house of the cunning, where most would assume that is where none other than Dark Wizards would go that is far from the case as those who are in Slytherin go to work as Politicians in the Wizarding Council to become heads of departments or even go on to become the next Minister of the magical community. 

Some could go on to be Lawyer’s defending the innocent, or damning the guilty to being sent to prison, to help those who have been wronged and deserve a second chance at life, others move on to something that they feel is a bit more begitting to them and that is becoming spies, assassins, or hit wizards. They who are the ones who dive into the shadows to defend the place where they were born to keep safe the ones they love and to take out/exterminate threats that would try to disturb their lives or the lives of those they care about, those who are not afraid to get blood on their hands to keep everything in order. 

The house of Ravenclaw, the house of those who seek out more intellectual jobs. The ones who seek to better their education to become teacher’s themselves learning the mystery behind magic and creation of spells to help better magic and pass down what they have learned to the next generation of Hogwarts students who would seek to learn more about magic. Or you have the ones who go on to become researchers, the ones who dive deeper into the magic both old and new uncovering long forgotten secrets, legends forgotten by time and bringing them to the surface. And some of the ones who seek to start their own business, or to join an already inspiring business, to make them better to help them grow and become bigger and better business. 

The house of Godric Gryffindor's are the ones who take part of the leadership jobs, these were the more braver ones, the ones who aren’t afraid to go out and fight against the forces who seek to endanger their lives of magic and try to do something anything that they can do to keep their home safe from threats both in their own land and from threats from other nations. The students who become lions are the ones to rise up to the ones who become the Law Enforcement and the Soldiers, laying down their lives to defend their home, defend their family and friends on the front lines to defend, to care, and to fight for their home and for the rights that they have to insure that no one would ever take away their freedom.

Of course, those are only the first three houses as there is one house where you end up subservient to the other houses Hufflepuff and are even assigned to serve another student while at school. Of course there were not enough Hufflepuffs for every student to get one so instead the Board would decide which students merited the privilege due to their connections, power, most likely future, and even their academics. Depending on how or what family a person came from, how rich they were, or strong their connection to magic was, or even how old their family was could decide on if or if they didn’t get a Hufflepuff to act as their servant and to have as their own. 

Harry smiled as the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood to give his speech he would announce those that need to stay behind to be given their Huffelpuffs from the new crop and those that former mentors had graduated, Harry was surprised to hear his name called so much so it showed on his face making Ron laugh and joke that Harry would have to share his good fortune.

Once all was said and done and Dumbledore had given his speech, they were allowed to eat and once they were done they were all sent off to their rooms to go and get settled for their classes. Of course, those who had been called came up to the front of the Great Hall where Dumbledore and the other students who were going to receive their own Hufflepuff slave. “Now then, as you are aware you stand here because you are the ones who have qualified to gain a Hufflepuff to be yours to with as you please.” Waving his wand around and flicking his wrist each one of them found themselves holding keys in their hands. “These keys have been charmed to always return to you should you lose it and can only be used by you, you will find your assigned Hufflepuff waiting for you in your room.” He smiled at each of them with a twinkle in his blue eyes. “Now then, off to trof with you all and recall we don't have classes till the day after tomorrow so try to not have too much fun.” 

Harry was eager to meet who he would be rooming with so quickly making his way to his room, the door having a painting of a Stag as the guardian, making Harry pause for a moment before opening it and setting the password to Prongs.

Inside the room was a cozy sitting/study room, with a nice comfortable couch, two arm chairs a table in the middle two doors on the other side of the room, and oddly there sat three desks on the wall opposite the fireplace with a window overlooking the black lake, moving into his room, Harry opened the first door to see a nice private bath with a large tub and a few shower heads.

Moving to the second door Harry opened it and saw it was a bedroom but froze when he looked at the large bed because of the fact sitting on it was not one but two naked males.

He knew the first one, the first one being none other than Cedric Diggory. Cedric was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes, he had a lean muscular figure and pale skin. He has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with brown nipples and a thin waist, a faint six-pack set of abs, strong thighs and calves, a nicely toned butt, and an impressive 9-inch long 4-inch thick cock. 

In comparison to the male next to him, Harry would have to describe him as smaller than Cedric. The other male had the same skin as Cedric, his hair was a bit lighter and he had grey eyes only a shade darker than Cedric’s own, he had a light lean figure he has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest is a bit broad he has a cute bubble butt and finally a 6-inch long 4.5-inch thick cock with 4-inch thick balls. 

“I know who you are Cedric.” Harry said looking between the two brother’s, his emerald green orbs taking in the sights of their bodies and he licked his lips. “The other I am not familiar with, though from the looks if I had to guess he’s related to you?” It was a simple question, one Harry knew the answer too but he wanted Cedric to answer for him.

“He is my little Brother and he is a complete Virgin,” Cedric replied obediently. 

Harry nodded as he looked at Cedric’s brother. “And what is your name?” He asked, giving the younger Diggory. 

“Patrick,” the younger male answered, his cheeks bright red as his cock hard and throbbing already.

Harry nodded, not bothering to say much else as he began to disrobe removing his robes and letting his clothes and robes fall to the ground around his feet, he stood before the Diggory brother’s naked as the day he was born, showing off his lean muscular figure with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with pinkish nipples, thanks to his years of quidditch-and from always running from his cousin- Harry had a pair of strong thighs and calves, a nicely toned butt, and an impressive 9-inch long 4-inch thick cock with 4-inch thick balls. Slowly approaching the two of them he climbed right on to the bed and let his body be seen for both of them as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I do hope you both know what is to be done, we’ve got all night for this.” 

Moving to the side Cedric and Patrick let Harry climb up onto the bed and lay back in the center of the bed, his hard cock standing tall and proud from his crotch.

Harry looked at them both, while he knew that he was going to have Cedric he also could see how nervous his brother was no doubt due to all that was about to happen, he gave him a small smile and chuckled. “No need to be nervous, we’re going to have some fun, nothing to fear.” He looked towards Cedric. “You know what to do, so let’s get started.” 

Moving his brother so he was between Harry’s legs Cedric forced the youngest male on the bed to take the 9 inch dick into his mouth and down his throat, by pushing down on his head.

Patrick gasped as the hot, heavy flesh was forced down his throat, the unyielding grip of his brother’s hand forcing him further down until finally he had his nose in the fine soft musky black pubic hair of Harry Potter.

Harry couldn’t help but let out a small grunt, his toes curling while he did his best to not start thrust, and yet the sensation of having the tight, wet, and warm virgin throat wrapped around his cock had it flexing and twitching inside of it. He let out a low grunt, hand coming down to rest atop of Patrick’s head, fingers curling to grip his dark locks and shivered. Cedric who was watching this slowly moved down behind his brother, grabbing his bubble cheeks and smiled as he spreads his brothers round cheeks taking in the sight of his tight pink anal star and gave a small inhale almost able to smell his purity and his innocence. Licking his lips he moved in close, burying his face between those plump cheeks and and started attacking that pretty, pink, hole rimming and preparing him for Harry’s cock as he knew from experience that the first time was always painful unless prepared correctly.

Patrick moaned out pushing back as the tongue traced over his puckering hole coating it in saliva, his hole had been itching since his brother cast a spell to clean it after they had arrived in the room and stripped.

Harry grunted and groaned, his cock throbbing inside of Patrick’s mouth. Sure he had imagined what it would be like to get a blow job, and yet to actually get one was almost mind blowing. His hips moved pushing upward as his fingers curled in Patrick’s hair pushing him downward and forcing his cock back down his throat feeling it spasm and grip down on his dick making him shudder, pre was leaking from the tip and was leaking pre right down his throat letting it drip down into his stomach, and when he pulled back the pre would dribbled down on his tongue and when Harry pushed in he would be rubbing the taste of his pre all along his tongue making the boy shudder as he felt as if Harry was trying to cause him to memorize the taste of his pre. 

Harry the meanwhile was groaning, while he had always dreamed of this it was also his first time getting a blowjob like this and while it was far from perfect it was still a decent one and as such he could barely hold on for much longer before pushing Patrick’s head down and throwing his own head back and groaning as he came and he came hard spraying his seed down his throat the thick spurts of seed that sprayed right down his throat pumping his load right down into his stomach. Harry’s climax lasted a good two to three minutes, as he was simply dumping his load down Patrick’s throat, once it was done after the first load is shot down Pat's throat Harry pull back panting softly groaning as his cock was semi-hard at this point making him grunt only to catch something out of the corner of his eyes. There on the bedside table was a simple vila: a potion for him to drink on the bedside table, knowing it was for him he reached over and grabbed it popping the cork and drinking it down easily not wanting to the bitterness and he gasped when he looked down to see that he is hard and ready to go once more not knowing that thanks to the potion that his nuts were swelling growing bigger and bigger filling with more seed than he had before. 

Gripping Patrick’s hips Cedric pulled until he was laying on his back with Patrick sitting on his face riding his tongue, with his hands free Cedric reached down and pulled his legs up revealing his own twitching pink hole to Harry.

Licking his lips Harry moved over and grabbed Cedric’s hips and moved between them placing the head of his rod right at his hole and then began to push right into him. It was tight, more so than Patrick’s throat causing Harry to groan as he felt as if Cedric’s hole was trying to suck him in until all of him was inside of him and he was fully sheathed inside of him. Groaning loudly, Harry began rocking back and forth fucking Cedric’s ass with short but hard thrust of his hard shaft into him with each thrust Cedric let out a grunt that was swallowed by his brother’s ass as he continued to rim him to get him prepared for the cock that was currently plundering his ass. 

Harry leaned down pressing his weight into his thrust holding Cedric by his hips as he continued pounding away with all he had the bed dipping and bouncing under him only adding to his thrusts, each and every thrust was forcing out more and more moans from Cedric as Harry pounded his prostate, the dark haired male’s thick shaft stabbing at his sweet spot nearly making him see stars, while his ass was doing its best to tighten up and milk the Gryffindor with each thrust that pushed into him.

Patrick moaned falling forward his arms wrapping around Harry’s shoulder and weakly pulling himself to kiss the boy fucking his big brother.

Thrusting his tongue into Patrick’s mouth, Harry groaned his fingers curling to dig his nails into Cedric’s hips, yanking the boy’s ass back on to his dick as he forced his hips forward sheathing himself into his ass, his thrust speed up picking up speed and power behind each and every thrust getting the mattress to shake and causing them to bounce adding some extra oomph behind Harry pounding Cedric’s behind. Harry could feel his penis pulsing and throbbing inside of Cedric, despite having come before the potion he had drank before had helped him get hard once more and not only that but increased the size of his balls, yet in doing so he could feel his climax approaching and it was gonna hit hard. 

Harry leaned forward pulling back from the kiss and sheathed his dick as deep as he could force it into Cedric’s ass, moaning his entire body was trembling as he felt his end hit and it hit him hard his cock spasming inside of him as the first blast of his thick spunk flooded Cedric’s ass, and soon a second, a third blast, a fourth, and even a fifth blast flooded his ass with Harry’s balls pulsing as they pushed out more seed to dump into Cedric’s ass completely seeding his ass and marking it as Harry’s and Harry’s alone. 

The Trio fell back exhausted and sticky from cum, sweat and saliva, as they came down from the pleasure of sex. After a moment of basking in the afterglow, Harry groaned slowly withdrawing his dick from Cedric’s ass as the Hufflepuff whined feeling the sensation of having Harry pull out of his ass making him squirm as he did his best to have his hole close up so nothing was going to leak out and make mess. 

“Well, as much as it would be fun to stay like this, we best get to the shower.” Harry grunted rising from the bed and motioning for them to follow him, which once they got their strength back managed to do. Following close behind him as they soon walked into and got their first look at the bathroom, upon walking in they saw that it had a single toilet and a shower bear by, the shower being big enough for all three of them to fit inside of, and while that was impressive it was what was across from it that was the true surprise as there was what looked to be a pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it, the pool like tub was sunk into the ground as from what they could see each one of the bath taps had different colored handles showing that each one had different colored bath water, soap, or foam, shampoo, etc. There was a rack of face towels, body towels, and bathrobes, what caught Harry’s attention however was the cabinet that was right next to the rack. 

Approaching the cabinet he looked it over, and then opened it up to show off row after row of different colored vials each one having different labels, grabbing one that was labeled “C. Growth.” Not thinking it was anything dangerous, at least with his knowledge of potions he uncorked it and began idly sipping from it, the moment he did he felt a tingle go through his body making him shudder and groan nearly dropping the vial as he looked down watching his cock twitch, throb and flex as it began steadily growing, pulsing as it grew bigger and bigger gaining a few extra inches putting him at nearly 12-inches long and 6-inches thick. “W-Whoa.” He gasped looking at his triple sized dick in amazement. 

Looking at the other potions, he noticed that some were under a label that were for Cedric and Patrick. These ones having different labels much like the ones-now that he was looking-where for him. “Both of you, come here.” He called to them, grabbing two random vials and passed them to them. “Drink.”


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching the cabinet he looked it over, and then opened it up to show off row after row of different colored vials each one having different labels, grabbing one that was labeled “C. Growth.” Not thinking it was anything dangerous, at least with his knowledge of potions he uncorked it and began idly sipping from it, the moment he did he felt a tingle go through his body making him shudder and groan nearly dropping the vial as he looked down watching his cock twitch, throb and flex as it began steadily growing, pulsing as it grew bigger and bigger gaining a few extra inches putting him at nearly 12-inches long and 6-inches thick. “W-Whoa.” He gasped looking at his triple sized dick in amazement. 

Looking at the other potions, he noticed that some were under a label that were for Cedric and Patrick. These ones having different labels much like the ones-now that he was looking-where for him. “Both of you, come here.” He called to them, grabbing two random vilas and passed them to them. “Drink.”

Taking hold of one Patrick gulped as he looked at the concoction before him and he said a small “Over the lips through the gums.” To himself as he tilted his head back and started downing the potion swallowing the liquid as he did so. As he downed the drink he was surprised, his brother had told him that most potions would taste pretty nasty or would make someone gag, and yet that wasn’t the case with this one. The taste of the potion for one thing was cool, almost as if it was refrigerated beforehand, and not only that it tasted oddly creamy and almost familiar, before he could think on it further the potion finally hit his system. 

Patrick let out a loud lewd moan, eyes fluttering and nearly rolling back up into his skull as he fell back on his ass, his cock rock hard. Pleasure coursed through his system, it burned through his veins like liquid euphoria and had his entire body shaking as his hard dick pulsed in beat to his heart. A tingling spreading from his stomach, through the rest of his body, down to his toes and more importantly to his nuts. The sensation grew more and more, building up like water being blocked by a damn and before he knew it that damn burst and with an even louder moan he started orgasming. 

Harry stared in shock, awe, and arousal as the cum shot high into the air almost like water shooting from a geyser before it rained down in ropes of thick seed landing on him, coating his arms, chest and some landing on his cheek. And while only a small bit of it landed on him most of it landed on Patrick’s panting form. And yet, to their shock the stream of cum and milk didn’t stop it continued on, A strong stream spraying from his cock, shooting into the air and raining down all over him covering the younger Diggory in his own seed as below him it began to slowly form into a puddle, going from a small one and steadily increasing growing bigger and bigger with each passing moment as more and more cum and spunk sprayed from him leaving Patrick a withering, mewling, gasping, shaking, cum coated mess his eyes having nearly rolled up into the back of his head as he was cumming harder and harder each time. Finally, after what felt like hours watching Patrick look as if he was going to cum his brains out, the torrent of cum finally began to slow and with his chest heaving Patrick fell back into the puddle of cum his cock finally going soft even as it kept on leaking a steady dribble of cum.

“Wow, I did not expect that,” Harry said, running his finger through the cum on his body before bringing it to his mouth and moaning at the taste. While it was a surprise, he had to admit the cum was quite the tasty treat, something he was going to keep in mind for later. “Just what was that potion?” 

“It must have been Thomas’ Eternal Orgasm Elixir,” Cedric said as he moved to the cabinet as if he had been reading Harry’s mind and pulled out two flasks. “Here you can cast this spell and it will collect his cum in theses so you can do with them as you like.” He had known something like this would happen, Cedric knew a fellow Hufflepuff who’s master had used the same potion only altered so he could control when he would cum then he’d bottle it up and save it for later uses. 

Following Cedric’s lead, Harry did as he said and cast the spell watching as the massive puddle of fluids rippled and slowly began lifting off the ground and off of Patrick’s body-even literally flying right from his leaking cock -and flew into the flask-which had been charmed to be near bottomless-as such he watched as the torrent of cum filled up the two flask before all of it was sealed inside and then the corks popped in and kept it all contained. “Don’t worry if anyone sucks with their mouth or you choose the spell will turn off letting him cum normal.” 

“Right then, on to you Cedric.” 

Sighing Cedric picked his potion up, looking it over as the vial prevented him from seeing what color it was. Popping it open, he was surprised to find that it was scentless making him even more nervous as he licked his lips, closing his eyes, tilting his head back and opening his mouth he tilted the vial back and let the potion spill into his mouth and he started to swallow it in one go, ignoring the strange taste-it tasted almost like a strange mix of cinnamon and black pepper-he was barely aware of it going down into his stomach until it finally hit and when it did he felt a burning shot through his body making him stumble back dropping the vial on to the ground-though it didn’t shatter due to the spells that protected it- he groaned as his entire body was flushed with heat and he felt it move through his body. It felt like pure liquid heat was slowly moving through his veins, making its way down to his cock and balls. 

Looking down at his bits, Cedric watched as his dick shot up standing at attention and was hard as a rock then it pulsed and to Cedric's utter shock he could only watch as his once 9-inch long 4-inch thick dick was shrinking. Bit by bit his dick lost an inch, slowly going from 9-inches long to 7-inches in less than a few seconds, and it wasn’t just the length but the thickness was dwindling, he felt the tingle in his balls and brought a hand down to grasp them and he gaped as he felt them growing, sure he’d always had a pair of big balls, but now they were slowly beginning to swell growing bigger and bigger swelling like a balloon that was being inflated.

With each passing second, the burning sensation intensified as Cedric’s cock shrunk while his nuts grew larger. When one lost an inch, another gained, 6, 5, 4-inches long now and his balls were already bigger than that, so big and thick his hand could barely contain them with one hand and needed both of them to even hold them. 3 inches, 2 inches and even his thickness had shrunk down as well, and he could only gape as it wasn’t long before his cock was a shadow of its former self and in its place was something that most would barely barely even count as a cock as it was nothing more than a nub, a 1-inch long 2-inches thick tiny pecker with his balls being the only thing that remained huge on him as they had swelled to being three times the size of honeycombs as they dangled right between his legs. 

Looking at the now tiny tool between his legs, Cedric couldn't help groan as his cheeks colored red as he let out a groan. “Of course, it just had to be this one, of all of them it had to be that potion.” He whined as his tiny tool gave a small twitch and his balls swung around below him. 

“Just what potion was that?” Harry asked, looking right at Cedric’s small dick and couldn’t help but find it to be a tad bit cute and given his oversized balls made it quite hilarious in a way, but he wasn’t going to be that cruel to him.

“It’s Sarathalls Package Reduction Potion.” He said shivering under Harry’s gaze. “Just a drop of this potion and any guy will shrink to a small nub of their former self for a full day. Some masters use it when they want to toy with their pets and those who have a thing for a pet with a small cock and massive balls.” He flushed. “It also tends to leave the one it affects sensitive.” 

Looking at the two brother’s before him, Harry couldn’t stop the feeling of arousal that went through him. Seeing Patrick covered in his own fluids, and now seeing Cedric with such a tiny tool-which should have been funny and yet for some reason Harry couldn’t help but find the idea of Cedric having such a small dicklet and massive balls to be arousing. Licking his lips as he reached down and started stroking his cock Harry said. “Let's do another round before we hit the shower.” He couldn’t help himself, he just felt the urge to go another round with his sluts, and that urge showed as his newly gained massive length pulsed and throbbed in his hand. Eager for another round Harry moved over towards the currently down Patrick, who had managed to gather enough strength to roll over so he was on his hands and knees his ass raised up into the air, getting right behind him and rubbing his cock against the well stretched and already lubed up virgin hole. He gave no warning, not even on before pushing in his hands snaking down and reaching around and grabbing at Patrick’s chest, fingers curling and moving to tease the first year’s nipples as the large cock shattered his cherry

With a moan and hunch of his hips Harry shifted so that Patrick was lifted up and off the ground, his own leaking cock pointing straight up as he leaned and laid his chin down on Patrick’s shoulder and smirked at Cedric. “Ced, come over here and give your brother a nice little hole we can’t have him making a mess now can we?” He smirked seeing the flush on the older brother’s face as he knew he had no choice but to listen to his master’s orders. 

Slowly moving towards his master and his brother, he moved down and got on his hands and knees turning around and positioning his ass right at his brother’s cock which was now lined up with the messy hole of his older brother that was slowly leaking Harry’s cum. Harry smirked seeing his cum leaking out of Cedric’s hole and taking hold of Patrick’s hips and pulling out him he gave a surge forward sheathing himself back inside of the younger brother’s ass as the strength of his thrust forced Patrick to surge forward and pushed his cock into the messy cum filled hole of his brother. Groaning Harry pulled out once more, smirking before slamming his hips forward once more pushing Patrick back into the hole with loud moans from all three males.

As the three mated on the bathroom floor, Harry couldn’t help but take this moment to look at the two before him and truly come to appreciate what was before him, he licked his lips as he saw the expression on both brothers and it only served to turn him on more and more. Growling he slammed in harder and faster thrusts, drawing the entirety of his cock back until only his fat head was still in Patrick, as well as drawing Patrick’s own cock right out of Cedric’s hole then slamming it all back in. Loud smacking filled the bathroom as Harry set the pace and by doing so caused Patrick to thrust into his brother with the same speed and strength, and Harry knew that due to the affects of the potion that the slow trickle of cum that was leaking into Cedric’s ass was steadily filling him up, slowly flooding his ass with his younger brother’s spunk.

Yet as the pleasure built up more and more, that slow trickle began to change turning into a flood of thick warm potent seed filling up Cedric’s guts, the sheer amount and volume of all the seed flooding his guts cause Cedric to whine as thick strands of his brother’s cum were squirting out each time he was pulled out by Harry, the thick goop like strands spraying back across the ground and all across Patrick’s legs rolling down them to dribble on to the floor forming yet another steady growing puddle of cum all the while the the sensation of having his brother’s ass around his cock was forcing Patrick to experience even greater pleasure his hole twitching and fluttering around Harry’s thrusting cock

Harry pulled Patrick into a kiss, he could feel his climax approaching and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. As such he picked up the pace, slamming into his ass over and over again pounding harder and harder with each thrust, and with several more thrust he sheathed himself inside of Patrick and he came, Patrick felt as if he was sitting on a water hose with a nozzle set on jet mode, as his Master came and came hard a gushing geyser that flooded the once virgin cavity with cum, a strong jet of thick potent seed flooding his insides almost equal to the volume of cum that Patrick himself had used to full up his brother when it was just a simple lazy stream of cum leaking from his dick.

Panting Harry pulled back as he broke the kiss he whispered “Cum.” To Patrick, those words caused something inside of him to click or more like felt as if a switch had been flipped as it had started causing the younger male to start convulsing as the stream of cum filling his brother turned into a fire hose. The first shot filled his ass up easily, the second shot pushed more of it into his stomach, and the third shot had Cedric throwing his head back and howling to the ceiling as his stomach swelled more and more growing bigger and bigger with each load that his brother dumped into his guts, strands of the old cum both Harry’s and Patrick's spraying out around his brother’s dick and staining the ground white with the seed that had once been in his ass. Cedric could do nothing but scream, as his own cock fired his load as his stomach swelled from the volume of cum his brother was pumping into him.

Moving the trio finally got into the shower to clean off before retiring to bed for the night.


End file.
